As some team sports such as baseball have developed into highly specialized professional games, managers and players have evolved complex strategies. Most spectators are unable to see and interpret the elaborate system of signals used between players, managers and coaches to implement those strategies. Only the most knowledgeable spectators can fully appreciate every phase of the game as it unfolds on the field. There is no treatise or guide book so concise and so well organized that it could be quickly and effectively consulted during the game to suggest the most effective play under a particular set of circumstance. Such a treatise would be particularly useful to young sport enthusiasts trying to learn the intricacies of a particular game strategy.